


Dear New Body, It's Maya Here

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Maya and Loretta's minds get switched during an experiment that Justin was testing for school, and experience what each other's lives are like.





	Dear New Body, It's Maya Here

It was an overcast day on the island of Jorvik. Maya Dew walked in to Moorland Stables, just as energetic as ever. "Hey, Thomas! Where's Justin?" she inquired, looking around. "Justin? Well, he's doing catch-up chemistry. He's missed a lot ever since Sabine kidnapped him," Thomas explained. "Oh, okay. When he's done, can you please ask him to come to me? I need help looking after the horses, and he promised to help me," Thomas nodded. "Loretta wanted to see you, I think. She said something about Justin's finished experiment? I'm not sure, but why don't you take a look?" "Okay, sir," Maya agreed. 

5 minutes later, Maya arrived at the Bobcat's riding arena. "What took ya? We've been waiting for ages," Loretta said impatiently. 'I can't let her know that I was stalling coming here, so what should I tell her?' Maya thought. "Well, I needed to buy some more...uh...tack for the horses. Sorry I made you wait," Maya said. "Whatever, let's go over to Justin! He's finished his perfect experiment!" Loretta squealed, running over to where Justin had set up a table. 

"H-hi, Justin..." Maya said shyly. Justin looked up from his work and smiled. "Maya, hi! How are you? I'm so excited to show you this project! It's taken me all week because of Sabine," Now he had a sour look on his face, but he shrugged it off. "Okay...Loretta, Maya, I need you to drink this!" Justin measured out a green liquid into two mugs. "Looks, uh, delicious Justin! I knew you'd make something that looks yummy!" Loretta gulped, trying to flirt with him more. Maya swallowed her fear. Justin would never poison her, right? They were such good friends!...No, Justin would never do something like that. 

Maya and Loretta looked at each other bravely. "On three," Maya whispered. "Three...two...one...drink," Loretta counted down. They both swallowed the green liquid down. There was a flash of light and...nothing happened! "I don't think it worked," Loretta frowned, with a different tone. It sounded like Maya's voice! "Oh my gosh, it didn't work?! But Justin is so perfect and he could never do anything wrong!" Maya gushed with Loretta's voice. "Wait, I suddenly have the urge to do...farm work?! When have I ever felt the need to do something so mucky?" Loretta looked at her, surprised. "Justin...what was your experiment?" Maya asked, turning to Justin. "Um, swapping bodies with the person who drinks the potion next?" Justin suggested, timidly.

After yelling at Justin for 10 minutes, Loretta and Maya had calmed down. "What's the counter-potion?" Loretta asked. "Counter-potion? I was meant to make one of those? What are they?" Justin said, confused. "JUSTIN! I don't want to be stuck in these ugly clothes forever!!...no offence, sweetie." Maya growled savagely. "Well, I suppose we'd better make the best of this...I'd like to know what life as a Bobcat is like," Loretta shrugged optimistically. "Oh darling, it's amazing! But do everything perfectly, got it? I don't want new girls or my team to think that I'm not as good as they thought. I'll try to do as many good horse-caring things that I can in your honour. I mean, you can't take care of the horses while in my body!! That'd just ruin my reputation. And I can't...can't be a member of the Bobcats any more, otherwise that'd...that'd...raise your reputation. Which means...I'm basically replaced by my own body...Justin, you need to make a counter potion quickly! Loretta-I mean, Maya will help you. Other people might think I'm smart, and...oh, I mean, they'll think I'm smart,"

"Don't worry, Loretta, I'm scared as well. My family's coming to Jorvik in a couple of days!" Loretta looked at her. "I didn't say that I was scared...I thought it. How did you find out?!" she asked, surprised. "I don't know!! I just...looked through your thoughts and found a freshly-thought one, I guess..." Maya said. 'What am I thinking?' Loretta thought as fiercely as she could 'You're thinking "What am I thinking?".' Maya thought back. Maya and Loretta looked at each other. They could communicate through their minds?! What kind of teacher did Justin have?!

They both started doing each others' jobs, and got quite good at them. That's where they are to this day; trapped in a different body until Justin figured out a counter-potion...


End file.
